fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Kingdom Spirit Blade
Kingdom Spirit Blade & Bible Blade Hearts Supreme Trinity DxD Maximum Universal Superior Grand Master Imperialistic Revolutionary Genesis Storm: Awakening of The True Successors & The Legend of The Strongest & Most Powerful Warriors In All of Existence is a fan fictional mega multi-crossover series. This story includes excessive violence and crude humor. This story is a remake of the kingdom hearts series with major changes Rias Gremory is the heir and successor of The Devil Queen Lilith. Rias has vast amounts of power. Rias is an ultimate class devil. Rias is said to surpass her predecessor along with Grayfia, Katerea, & Serafall. Medaka Kurokami is one of The Leaders of The Fallen Angel Organization, Grigori. Medaka is also one of The First True Fallen Angels. Medaka is an Archangel class Fallen Angel. Kagome Higurashi ia the daughter of The Archangel Michael. Kagome is an Archangel class Angel. Kagome is said to rival the might of The Infinite Dragon God, Ophis & The True DxD, Great Red along the Apocalyptic Beast, Trihexa & The Vampiric Devil, Houvdon. Satellizer L. Bridget Aoi is the leader of The Legendary Pandora & The Second Generation Maria Lancelot. Stella is to be vastly powerful said to rival the might of Maria Lancelot. Plot Keyblade Order of The Realm Of Light & The Realm Of Darkness Grand Master *''Selena Licht'' *''Kiera Dunkelheit'' Head Master *''Xehart Light'' Keyblade Masters *''Master Aqua'' *''Master Fenrir'' Sailor Team & Maximus Generals Sun Soldiers *''Serena Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Moon & Holy Raid Maximus'' *''Kelly Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sun & Sun Raid Maximus'' *''Miranda Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solar & Nova Fire Maximus'' *''Ellie Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Sol & Solar Blade Maximus'' *''Jasmine Gunshi / Neo Solar Sailor Solaris & Halo Blaze Maximus'' Neo Soldiers *''Rhiannon Maaka / Neo Sailor Earth & War Jackhammer Maximus'' *''Adina Bloomfield / Neo Sailor Mercury & Blizzard Storm Maximus'' *''Keiko Tomizawa / Neo Sailor Mars & Fire Blast Maximus'' *''Janelle Coughlan / Neo Sailor Jupiter & Jolt Breaker Maximus'' *''Marisol De Loneaz / Neo Sailor Venus & Metal Gear Maximus'' *''Charlie Fletcher / Neo Sailor Uranus & Air Raider Maximus'' *''Hannah Wesser / Neo Sailor Neptune & Tsunami Burst Maximus'' *''Winona Purser / Neo Sailor Pluto & Time Blade Maximus'' *''Darcy Rabasca / Neo Sailor Saturn & Soul Raid Maximus'' *''Motoko Kusanagi / Neo Sailor Charon & Rainbow Fire Maximus'' *''Suguha Kiraguya / Neo Sailor Celestial & Divinty Blade Maximus'' *''Molly Baker / Neo Sailor Nebula & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kazarina Kamiki Jurai / Neo Sailor Jurai & Leaf Storm Maximus'' *''Kida Nedkah / Neo Sailor Atlantis & Tidal Rage Maximus'' *''Rachel Astarias / Neo Sailor Hyperion & Star Cluster Maximus'' *''Kagome Higurashi / Neo Sailor Archangel & Holy Blade Maximus'' *''Rias Gremory / Neo Sailor Lilith & Hell Fire Maximus'' *''Medaka Kurokami / Neo Sailor Twilight & Black Halo Maximus'' *''Lala Satalin Deviluke / Neo Sailor Deviluke & Null Void Maximus'' *''Tier Odindaughter / Neo Sailor Asgard & Wild Cross Maximus'' *''Satellizer L. Bridget / Neo Sailor Genesis & Divinity Charge Maximus'' *''Nora Prime / Neo Sailor Cybertron & Metalix Prime Maximus'' Digi Destined Original Digi Destined / Head Generals *''Tai Kamiya & Agumon'' **''Greymon, MetalGreymon, WarGreymon, VictoryGreymon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Matt Ishida & Gabumon'' **''Garurumon, Weregarurumon, MetalGarurumon, ZeedGarurumon, Omnimon, DeltaOmnimon'' *''Sora Takenouchi & Biyomon'' **''Birddramon, Garudamon, Phoenixmon, SigmaPhoenixmon'' *''Izzy Izumi & Tentomon'' **''Kabuterimon, MegaKabuterimon, HerculesKabuterimon, GigantisKabuterimon'' *''Mimi Tachikawa & Palmon'' **''Togemon, Lillymon, Rosemon, Rosemon Burst Mode, LotousRosemon, LotousRosemon Burst Mode, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Joe Kido & Gomamon'' **''Ikkakumon, Zudomon, Vikemon, WarlordVikemon'' *''T.K. Takaishi & Patamon'' **''Angemon, MagnaAngemon, Seraphimon, KingSeraphimon'' *''Kari Kamiya & Gatomon'' **''Angewomon, Magnadramon / Ophanimon, LadyMagnadramon / QueenOphanimon'' *''Shiro Takaishi & Dracomon'' **''Coredramon, Wingdramon, Examon, KingExamon, KingExamon Excalibur Mode'' *''Rei Saiba & BlackGatomon'' **''LadyDevimon, Minervamon / Mervamon, PrincessMinervamon / QueenMervamon'' *''Sam Ichijouji & Bearmon'' **''Grizzlymon, GrapLeomon, DinoTigermon / Marsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon / AriesMarsmon, SovereignDinoTigermon Celestial God Mode / AriesMarsmon War God Mode'' *''Jun Motomiya & Lopmon'' **''Turuiemon, Antylamon, Cheruibmon, SaintCherubimon, SaintCherubimon Holy Saivor Mode'' *''Hiro Kurursaki & Ruydamon'' **''Ginryumon, Hisaryumon, Owryumon, BolshackOwryumon, Alphamon Ouryuken, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Ouryuken, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Dragon King Mode, BolshackOwryumon Mobius Awkening Victory Mode'' *''Lucy Suzumebachi & Skymomon'' **''SkyYetimon, WildAngemon, Spiritmon, ArchSpiritmon, ArchSpiritmon Holy Cross Mode'' *''Kiyo Yamamoto & Elecmon'' **''Leomon, IceLeomon, SaberLeomon / BanchoLeomon, BanchoLeomon Burst Mode, SamuraiLeomon, SamuraiLeomon Shougun Mode'' *''Annie Hasaegawa & Impmon'' **''IceDevimon, SkullSatomon, Beelzebumon, Beelzebumon Blast Mode, HolyBeelzebumon, HolyBeelzebumon Twilight Blast Mode'' *''Yagami Kimura & Dorumon'' **''Reptildramon, Grademon, Alphamon, Alphamon Ouryuken, MasterAlphamon, MasterAlphamon Bolshack Ouryuken, KingAlphamon, KingAlphamon Warlord Mode, KingAlphamon Emperor Mode, KingAlphamon Bolshack Mobius Ouryuken'' *''Akane Haruno & Gaomon'' **''Gaogamon, MachGaogamon, MirageGaogamon, MirageGaogamon Burst Mode, CieloGaogamon, CieloGaogamon Holy Saint Mode'' *''Edward Takaishimura & Kotemon'' **''Dinohumon, Knightmon, Crusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon, EmperorCrusadermon Monarch Mode'' *''Dawn Yami & Coronamon & Lunamon'' **''Firamon & Lekismon, Flaremon & Crescemon, Apollomon & Dianamon, Apollomon Burst Mode & Dianamon Burst Mode, SolarApollomon & LunaDianamon, Eclipsiomon, TwilghtEclipsionmon'' *''Danny Hisagi & Gyrumon'' **''Kingdramon, MegaKingdramon, MetalKingdramon, AeonKingdramon, AeonKingdramon Divine Mode, AeonKingdramon Chaos Mode, EternalKingdramon God Mode'' *''Angel Hasagawa & Golbinmon'' **''Ogremon, Etemon, MetalEtemon / KingEtemon, MetalEtemon Titan Mode / KingEtemon Fighting Buhhda Mode, SageEtemon, SageEtemon 10 Paths Mode'' *''Richard Kasasumori & Hagrurumon'' **''Guardromon, Andramon, HiAndromon / Craniamon, MachineAndromon / KingCraniamon, KingCraniamon Emperor Mode'' *''Brandi Suzakubachi & Mikemon'' **''Persiamon, Laylamon, CelestialLaylamon, CelestialLaylamon Holy Faith Mode'' *''Adam Zuchisu & Kaiyomon'' **''Terrordactmon, Ancylbactylmon, Fanasiomon, KingFantasiomon, Elysiumon, MeridianElysiumon, MeridianElysiumon Grand Paladin Mode'' *''Sabrina Suzakubachi & Renamon'' **''Kyubimon, Taomon, Sakuyamon, Sakuyamon Priestess Mode, AyumiSakuyamon AyumiSakuyamon Grand Empress Mode'' *''Michael Tsukyomi & Dobermon'' **''Cerberumon, Anubismon / Plutomon, PharaohAnubismon / ChronoPlutomon, ChronoPlutomon Time God Mode'' *''Catherine Hinamoto & Keramon'' **''Chrysalimon, Infermon, Diaboromon, Armageddonmon, HolyDiaboromon, CrossArmageddonmon'' Angels God Seraph Fallen Angels Grigori Devils Supreme Ruler Satans Dragons Supreme King Great Dragons True Dragon Dragon God Heavenly Dragons Dragon Kings Evil Dragons Mythological Deities Mount Olympus Asgard Hindu Irish Celtic Shinto Aztec Egyptian Vampires Youkai Ayaikaishi Magicians Soul Society Soul King Royal Guard 13 Court Guard Squads Captains *''Genryusai Shigekuni Yamamoto'' *''Soi Fon'' *''Ichigo Kurosaki'' *''Retsu Unohana'' *''Shinji Hirako'' *''Byakuya Kuchiki'' *''Sajin Komamura'' *''Shunsui Kyoraku'' *''Kukaku Shiba'' *''Toshiro Hitsugaya'' *''Mayuri Kurotsuchi'' *''Joshiro Ukitake'' Battle Brawlers Original Members Sonic Heroes Winx Club W.I.T.C.H. Holy Knights Autobots Worlds Notes Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon: Intergalactic, Cybernetic & Supernatural Justice Defending Guardians of The Star Kingdoms & The Vast Infinite Galaxies / Infinity Zodiac Divine Celestial Titan Deity Maximum Revolutionary Genesis Storm Category:Pretty Soldier Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: True Queens Of The Sun Kingdom & Moon Kingdom--Intergalactic Crystal Infinity Zodiac Titan Celestial Deity Maximum Revolutionary Surge / Legend of The Great Protectors of All Star Kingdoms Category:Ghost In The Shell Fan Fictions Category:Spirit Blade Fan Fictions Category:Bible Blade Fan Fictions Category:Story Category:Fan Fiction Category:Crossovers Category:Multi-Crossovers Category:Kingdom Hearts Fan Fictions Category:Digimon: Digital Monsters Fan Fictions Category:Bleach Fan Fiction Category:Sonic The Hedgehog Fan Fictions Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! GX Fan Fictions Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5d's Fan Fictions Category:Sekirei Fan Fictions Category:Naruto Fan Fiction Category:High School DxD / Neon Genesis Evangelion Crossover Fan Fictions Category:Sword Art Online Fan Fictions Category:Guyver Fan Fiction Category:W.I.T.C.H. Fan Fictions Category:Winx Club Fan Fictions Category:Freezing Fan Fictions Category:Tenchi Muyo Fan Fictions Category:To Love-Ru Fan Fictions Category:Princess Resurrection Fan Fictions Category:Rosario + Vampire Fan Fictions Category:Looney Tunes Zero Fan Fictions Category:Marvel's Avengers Assemble Fan Fictions Category:Pretty Guardian Neo Sailor Moon Solar Eclipse Genesis: The True Rulers of The Milky Way Galaxy / Legendary Extraterrestrial & Magical Guardians of The Vast Galaxies